Amor a lo extremo
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: —No importa, con que sea extremo —dijo el boxeador sonriendo mientras las dos chicas atrás de él solo asentían sonrojadas. —Yamamoto y Gokudera.


**Amor a lo extremo

* * *

**

—¡Por supuesto, juudaime!

Había sido la expresión alegre que siempre Gokudera daba cada vez que Tsuna hablaba, mientras el chico de castaño cabello solo asentía con una gota rodando por su cabeza debido a lo enérgico que Gokudera era con él. Yamamoto había sonreído y asentido cuando Tsuna les pidió el favor.

—Que alivio. Gracias se me estaba haciendo tarde. ¡No lo vayan a perder! —Era la última frase que se pudo escuchar porque el chico ya había salido corriendo y solo se pudo ver su figura doblando la esquina. Yamamoto se despidió con una sonrisa a diferencia del grito dado por su otro compañero, algo así de "que de lo mejor de él y que si necesitaba algo para eso estaba su mano derecha dispuesto a---" y _bla bla bla _que Yamamoto no pudo escuchar por que _quiso _desconectarse un momento.

Cuando Gokudera había terminado de hablarle a la pared (porque Tsuna se había ido desde hace mucho) el chico solo frunció el ceño viendo directamente a los ojos del compañero japonés que tenía a lado. Yamamoto sonrió en respuesta.

—Puedo hacerlo solo, así que lárgate.

Yamamoto no se sorprendió por ese tipo de respuesta.

—No, Tsuna nos pidió el favor a ambos; además, cuando es algo involucrado con él siempre resulta ser divertido —rió y camino al mismo tiempo, pensando en todas las cosas entretenidas que habían pasado hasta el momento desde que se había metido con Tsuna y aquel juego de la mafia en el que ahora estaba metido. Solo pudo escuchar crujir la dentadura del chico que se encontraba a lado de él.

Pero bueno, Yamamoto ya veía eso común. Al igual que Tsuna, él también era muy divertido.

—¡Lárgate, perdedor!

—Oh mira, lo mejor será ir por este camino —Y como si no fuera consigo Yamamoto ignoró todo grito que Gokudera daba esa mañana. Es que también era divertido escucharlo.

**. . . **

Woah, los domingos el lugar está muy concurrido. Yamamoto casi no se daba cuenta de eso, él se pasaba la mayoría de esos días libres y sin responsabilidades, jugando béisbol y practicando sus maravillosos tiros, últimamente su rutina se estaba yendo al carajo desde que había hecho tan buenos amigos. Eso era agradable.

—El día se siente bien.

—Tsk, cállate —fue lo único que pidió Gokudera mientras empezaba a caminar con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón. Vio de un lado a otro, seguro de que esa mujer estaría por ahí.

Era domingo y la glotona de seguro estaría comprando pastel. Había dejado olvidado en la casa de Tsuna uno de sus libros raros con trajes extraños que (de seguro) serían pronto intentados por Haru, y el chico no quería que esta se apareciera por su casa ese día. Por que Kyoko llegaría y le gustaría estar a solas (la razón de Tsuna mientras tenía cara pervertidilla y las mejillas sonrojadas), pero él no podía despegarse de Reborn ese día, por eso le pidió el favor a sus amigos.

Y ahora lo molesto sería buscarlo. Y Yamamoto no quitaba la cara de felicidad que tenía.

—¡Oye, deja de sonreír que pareces idiota!

—¿Tu crees? —y se escuchó una fresca risa, que hizo hervir la sangre del otro chico, pero trató de tranquilizarse, todo era por el décimo.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mala leche se estaba notando cada vez (más) en su cara. Yamamoto no paraba de hablar cosas que ni siquiera le podían llegar a interesar y después se reía de sus propios comentarios, trató de seguir caminando, después podía darse contra el piso para no poder escucharlo.

—¡Oh, ahí está! —no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio una melena castaña entrar a un local.

—Oye, ¡espera! —Yamamoto fue atrás de su compañero cuando este salió corriendo, él también había visto a su compañera (o lo que sea que ella fuera) ingresar al local, pero aún tenía cosas muy interesantes que contarle a Gokudera.

Pero cuando Hayato quiso entrar la puerta se abrió y le dio en toda la cara.

Y cuando este quiso reaccionar ya estaba dando pasos de reversa, resbalándose y cayendo encima de alguien.

Y antes de que alguna maldición pudiera ser procesada por su cabeza y expresada por sus labios, estos ya los tenía ocupados por una boca igual de joven e inexperta que la suya.

Yamamoto ya se había olvidado de todas las cosas interesantes que quería conversar con Gokudera ese día.

—¡Hahi! ¡¿Se están besando delante de todos?! —gritó Haru sorprendida y sonrojada, igual que una Kyoko sin palabras al ver a sus dos compañeros de clases.

—No importa de quien te enamores, con que sea extremo —había sido las palabras fuertes y claras de Ryohei al momento que comenzaba a reír de la manera que solo él tenía. Ambas chicas detrás de él solo podían asentir sonrojadas.

Y ahora, los dos no tenían cabeza para nada. Solo escucharon los gritos del mayor y de lo extremos que los dos eran.

_Estaba loco. _

El loco más cuerdo de todos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas: **Un final no tan final como siempre me gusta colocarlos. Es extraño, pero si medio te gustó un poco espero algún comentario ¿si? :D Me faltaron unas líneas más, pero mi cabeza no puede más. Me voy a dormir.

* * *

Reviews??


End file.
